


i'll be your mascot

by howtobreathe



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobreathe/pseuds/howtobreathe





	i'll be your mascot

The sudden screech of brakes has Jiho opening his eyes and the explosion of profanities directly afterwards has his lips twitching as he watches an irate driver swerve around a pink bunny mascot, who’s standing in the middle of the road like an idiot. 

“Get out of the way you moron!”

The bunny hightails it across the street, amongst an onslaught of bleating horns and more yelling and Jiho watches with little to no interest as the bunny stumbles and almost falls, fluffy arms windmilling to keep balance. Jiho snorts because it’s pretty funny looking— he’s always hated mascots— and shifts in his seat, not even feeling the least amount of pity as his eyes slide shut. 

Five minutes later his brow furrows as little hiccupy sobs rise from an uncomfortably close distance away. They’re the most pitiful sounds Jiho’s probably ever heard and he cracks an eye open, head barely moving an inch as he peers at the bunny mascot, who’s taken the liberty of sitting right beside Jiho on his little park bench. 

“Stupid, stupid. Ahn Jaehyo you’re _so_ fucking _stupid_.”

Jiho raises his eyebrows at this, watching as the bunny smacks itself in the face with a big fuzzy fist. Another sob follows, pathetic sniffling filling Jiho’s ears and his eyes narrow a little with annoyance. 

“You should’ve let that car hit you. Why don’t you just go jump off a bridge, find a drug cartel, get high and go out with a bang. You might even be in the papers. Then your parents would be proud, on the headlines and everything, so fucking proud. See there, you should wake up that scary guy and ask him if he knows any drug cartels. He looks the type.”

Jiho tongues at his snakebites.

“Maybe he’d even sell you something himself.” 

Well then. Jiho yawns loudly and stretches his stiff legs out on the sidewalk, fingers rising to rub at the crick in his neck he’d gotten from falling asleep sitting up. There’s a shocked little gasp and Jiho turns at the exact moment the bunny falls off the bench.

“Oh! I’m so sorry… I thought you were asleep, I mean—” The bunny is talking to him in a rush of jumbled words and breathless exhales and the muscle in Jiho’s jaw twitches as he watches the mascot laboriously maneuver itself back on the bench beside him, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry, I just- _shit_ I’ve been talking to myself haven’t I? Probably seemed like some sort of freak, I swear I’m not, just forget everything you heard. I’m not crazy. I swear.”

They stare at each other in silence— Jiho studying the unraveling thread around the bunny’s eyes and the bunny probably wondering if all those tattoos on his neck were real— until the moment is cut short by the sudden eruption of Jiho’s phone. The melodious tones of death metal has passerby staring at them and Jiho stops it mid-scream, staring at the bunny (who is flailing it’s fluffy pink limbs helplessly on the ground once again) as he answers. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh! Hyuuuung!”

Jiho winces and immediately puts space between his ear and the phone. 

“Oh, Jihoon.”

“Where are you right now?”

It takes a second for Jiho to answer, his mouth opening and closing twice, “At the park.”

“By yourself?” Jihoon sounds scandalized and Jiho watches with narrow eyes as the bunny rolls belly down on the concrete. 

“Yes, and no.”

“Huh? Well, whatever, come hang out with us, grace us with your sunshiny face.”

“Where?” 

Jiho watches as the bunny begins crawling away from the bench, making for a bank of bushes nearby and he sighs into the speaker of his phone, ending the call with Jihoon as he’s still happily explaining the plans for their night. 

(“Boobs hyung… _boobs._ ”) 

He gets up, dusts the imaginary dirt from his backside and walks over to where the bunny’s half disappeared into the foliage, ass still sticking out in plain view and Jiho eyes it with a frown on his lips. He kicks at the bunny’s foot with the toe of his boot, earning a little jump of surprise.

“I don’t sell drugs.” Jiho says flatly and the bunny freezes, “But you look pretty pathetic and I could hear your stomach growling from all the way across the street.” As if to answer him a low, gurgling sound echoes from the bushes, “So, before I decide otherwise, I’ll buy you something to eat and send you on your way. Okay?”

There’s violent movement in the bushes and suddenly Jiho’s face to face with the most attractive person he’s ever laid eyes on. A smile as bright as the fucking sun is burning into his retinas and Jiho is frowning even more because all of a sudden this is a very bad, _very_ bad idea.

“You’re a saint.” The bunny boy proclaims a few blocks up from the park bench, eyes sparkling with emotion as he clutches his burger to his chest and Jiho begins unwrapping his own, “Even though you look like you eat children for breakfast.”

Jiho glares.

“I’m Ahn Jaehyo, what’s your name, Jesus?”

Jiho takes a big chomp out of his sandwich, eyes still on the other boy as he beams happily at him. He really is stupid, Jiho thinks, chewing and swallowing thickly, “It’s Jiho.”

“Wow, you’re even scarier up close… but like… really attractive at the same time.” Jaehyo says after he’s finished stuffing his face for the moment, his chin propped up on his hands. Jiho coughs into his soda, wiping the sticky droplets from his lips with the back of his hand as he tries not to think about how red he’s probably getting.

“So Jiho, what do you do?” 

Jiho balls up his empty wrapper and runs his tongue over the row of his upper teeth, “I draw on people.”

Jaehyo looks blank for a moment before his lower lip pokes out and it’s really not cute, “No, I mean, what do you _do_?” He says it like he’s talking to a kindergartener so Jiho rolls up one of his sleeves and points to the colorful patterns inked into his shoulder.

“I’m an artist. That’s what I do.”

Jaehyo goes wide-eyed, “Whaaat? You’re a tattooist? No way, that’s so fucking cool.”

Jiho snorts, tilting his cup back to catch the ice at the bottom. 

Jaehyo stares at him for a moment before looking over to where the discarded bunny suit laid, next to the dumpsters by the diner they were sitting outside of, “You know, I actually kind of liked that job. Besides the molestation, you’d be _shocked_ over how many times I’ve been groped in that thing.” 

Jiho crunches on his ice, “Was that what you did?”

“What, molest people?” Jaehyo starts laughing and it’s the ugliest thing Jiho’s ever heard, he makes a face. 

“No, I mean, what did you do?”

“Oh. Well, I rented myself out to people, like some wanted me for birthday parties, others wanted me to stand outside businesses and hold signs… that sort of thing. But, I kind of got mugged after work today and got everything stolen from me, my ID, my money, everything.” Jaehyo blinks at him and Jiho lets the remaining flakes of ice dissolve on his tongue. 

“That’s terrible.”

“I mean, I guess it’s what I get for wearing my bunny suit with my backpack over it on the outside—“

“I take it back, that’s fucking stupid.”

Jaehyo pouts at him, blowing his cheeks out like a puffer fish, “I know that already. I want to die. I’ve lost everything, my parents won’t claim me. I’m all by myself.” Jiho raises an eyebrow at him and Jaehyo takes an angry bite out of his burger. 

It’s getting close to dusk and Jaehyo’s shivering as a breeze passes by the two of them, tugging bits of his hair from the stupid little ponytail on the back of his head. Jiho has his legs crossed, arms crossed as he watches the other boy shiver, take another sip of his milkshake and then shiver some more. 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Jiho asks, mostly to the air than to Jaehyo but the boy looks at him anyways. 

“Yes! Well, I did.” His face falls, “My girlfriend kicked me out, something about commitment issues and bad smelling feet. I don’t know, I could barely hear her cause I was going to work.” He nodded towards the pink pile of fur Jiho was trying to forget about, “You know, my suit.”

Jiho doesn’t say anything, just nods and Jaehyo’s suddenly in his face, leaning across the table towards him and Jiho leans back because, well, _personal space_. 

“Why?” Jaehyo’s got this glint in his eyes, something that makes Jiho’s skin crawl a little, “You offering?”

“I was just wondering.” Jiho stares him down and Jaehyo finally leans back, looking deflated.

“Oh, shame.”

“I bought you a burger, I don’t even buy my _friends_ burgers.”

Jaehyo visibly brightens, “Does this mean I’m more than a friend?”

“You’re a charity case.” 

“Oh.”

They sit in silence another minute, until Jaehyo’s balling up his own wrapping and lobbing it at Jiho’s head. It smacks him on the side of his face and for a moment, Jiho can’t even believe it actually happened and he’s looking up at a grinning Jaehyo, eyes wide. 

“You’re cute. Even though you eat children for breakfast.” He whips out his phone and brandishes it at Jiho like it’s some sort of dueling sword, “Let’s exchange numbers. I want to keep in touch with my savior.”

Jiho feels his cheeks heat, “I don’t keep in touch with people who run around in traffic in a bunny suit.”

Jaehyo smiles, “But you bought me a burger.” 

“I felt sorry for you.”

“That’s right, I’m a charity case.”

Jiho pauses as Jaehyo lifts his milkshake, lips going around the straw and he sucks hard, cheeks hollowing, adams apple stuttering as he swallows and Jiho realizes that he’s staring. Jaehyo looks up, a wicked gleam in his eyes and that has Jiho scowling and pulling out his phone before he even knows he’s doing it. 

He’s always hated mascots.


End file.
